


Cherry ... Popped

by toobusy2write



Series: PornStarTJR 'verse [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Community: glam_100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Guess I'm going to have my work cut out for me, huh?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry ... Popped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OPEN WEEK at [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) over on Livejournal.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/237908.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 36x100 words  
>  **Warning(s):** none  
>  **Author's notes:** Again, thanks to @leela_cat for prereading this. I also meant to thank her in the last part for helping me get that drabble set off the ground when I was having a hard time making some decisions regarding it. *hugs* This is the second and final drabble set today. I used multiple prompts again.  
> 

**Prompt #059: Hold On**

"Four, three," Lee said, then fell silent, using hand gestures to count down two and one.

"Hi," Adam said to the camera, smiling widely. "I'm—"

"Hold on," Tommy interrupted.

Ben groaned, and Lee called cut. "What's wrong now?"

Tommy felt his face heat as he glanced from Lee to Adam, who was looking at him expectantly. "I forgot to come up with a stage name."

Lee cursed, then said, "You've got five minutes or I'm naming you Ben Dover, understand?"

Tommy nodded quickly, wincing as Lee stomped out of the room.

Adam chuckled. "You're batting a thousand with him."

*

Tommy groaned and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm a total fucking spaz today. _Shit_."

Lying down on his side, Adam propped himself up on an arm and stared down at Tommy. "Need some help?"

"Sure," Tommy said, looking up at Adam and trying not to think about the fact that soon, he'd be in this same position, but naked, and with an entire crew watching.

"Don't go with anything obvious like Ben Dover."

"God, will he really name me that if I don't come up with something?" 

Adam laughed. "Nah, it's already in use."

*

"Okay, so nothing obvious," Tommy said. "What's yours?"

"Brian Topslade."

Tommy smiled, recognizing the reference. "Velvet Goldmine."

Eyebrows arching in surprise, Adam asked, "You've seen it?"

"Hell yeah," Tommy said. "Love that fucking movie." 

"Me too," Adam said. "I would've just gone with Brian Slade but, you know, copyright infringement.

Getting an idea, Tommy eyed Adam. "Tell me to fuck off if it's poaching on yours, but what about Curt Wild … something?"

"I like it," Adam said. "What about Wildtwink?"

Tommy made a face. "I thought we weren't going for obvious."

"True... Wait, I got it: Wildchild."

Tommy grinned. "Perfect."

**Prompt #074: Comfort**

After extracting a promise from Tommy that there wouldn't be any further problems, Lee counted them in.

"Hi," Adam said, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I'm Brian Topslade, and this is…"

Adam trailed off and looked at Tommy expectantly. 

"Curt Wildchild," Tommy supplied. He was sitting cross-legged too, body angled so he could divide his attention between the camera and Adam. 

He was surprised to find he felt more comfortable talking on camera with an alias. 

"It's Curt's first time shooting a scene with us," Adam said. Turning his attention to Tommy, he asked, "Any other firsts you wanna mention?"

*

Tommy glanced at the red light on the camera, then looked away. 

Focusing on Adam's encouraging smile, Tommy said shyly, "It's my first time, like, going all the way with a guy."

Adam's grin took on a flirtatious quality that made Tommy's heartbeat speed up just a little. "And by going all the way, you mean…"

Tommy's face heated. "I mean it's going to be my first time having anal sex with a guy."

"So you've done other stuff with guys?"

Tommy nodded. "I've made out with a couple of dudes and I got a handjob in a club once."

*

The longer they talked, the more comfortable Tommy got, until he almost forgot the camera was even on. He figured it probably had something to do with Adam. He seemed to have a way of making Tommy feel at ease.

"So," Adam said, shifting a little closer to Tommy and resting one hand on Tommy's bent knee. "You agreed to lose your anal virginity on camera. Why?"

Remembering what Lee had told him to say, Tommy admitted, "I consider myself straight, but I’m curious, too. I didn't hate making out with those guys, and the handjob wasn't all that bad."

*

Adam laughed. "Wow, that's a ringing endorsement." 

Tommy shrugged. "Just being honest."

Leaning in, Adam pushed Tommy's fringe off his face and caressed his jaw with a thumb, fingers resting lightly on the side of Tommy's neck. Adam's other hand remained on Tommy's knee, squeezing it reassuringly. 

Staring intently at Tommy, Adam said, "Guess I'm going to have my work cut out for me, huh?"

Swallowing against his suddenly dry throat, Tommy said, "Guess so."

"Are you just curious about anal?" Adam asked, lust blatant in the way he looked at Tommy. "Or do you wanna try it all out?"

**Prompt #063: Try This**

Caught in Adam's gaze, Tommy licked his lips. "Define all."

"Giving and receiving blowjobs, rimming, frottage, docking if you've got a foreskin…"

Unable to quite believe he was having this discussion _on tape_ , Tommy said, "I don't have a foreskin."

"So docking's out," Adam said. "What about the rest?"

"Um…" Tommy said. "I-I don't know, really."

"That's okay," Adam said. "We'll figure it out as we go."

His fingers sliding around to the back of Tommy's neck, Adam pulled Tommy in as he leaned in closer. 

With their lips very nearly touching, Adam murmured, "Let's try this to start with."

  
**Prompt #043: Heat**

The first sensation to hit Tommy square in the gut when Adam pressed their lips together was how soft they felt. That was quickly overtaken by the wet of Adam's tongue as it licked along the seam of Tommy's mouth. As soon as Tommy opened for him and Adam's tongue darted inside, though, it was all about the heat suddenly rolling through Tommy in waves. 

He didn't even understand it. He hadn't ever gotten this turned on by a guy before. Not even the one who'd jacked him off. And all Adam was doing was kissing him. What the fuck?

**Prompt #070: Touch**

A moan bubbled up in Tommy's throat, then he was on his back, pushed down by a hand to the chest, and Adam was braced over him, staring at him. Tommy licked his lips, chasing the taste of mint Adam had left behind.

Figuring he should probably be doing something, Tommy reached up. At first, Adam let himself be pulled into another kiss, but then his hands circled Tommy's wrists and forced them down to the mattress.

Looking down at him, Adam said, "Let me do the touching for now." 

Tommy stared up at him for a moment, then nodded.

*

Letting go of Tommy's wrists, Adam held himself suspended above him. With one hand braced on the mattress and his legs straddling one of Tommy's, Adam reached down with his free hand and pushed a stray lock of hair aside. From there, his fingers traced Tommy's jaw before sliding down to his neck.

Tommy's breath hitched when Adam's hand spanned his throat, not squeezing, just resting there. 

Adam's gaze flitted up to Tommy's. "You like that?"

"Y-yeah," Tommy said, surprising himself. No one had ever done that to him before. 

Adam's grin was slow, full of promise. "Good to know."

*

Next, Adam's hand trailed down the center of Tommy's chest, his blue eyes hungrily following its path, leaving Tommy with the impression that Adam wanted to devour him. 

When Tommy felt fingers at the bottom edge of his shirt, his breath hitched. He had to clench his fists to keep from squirming under the attention Adam was paying him.

For a second, Adam met Tommy's gaze again, silently asking permission. Acutely aware of the cameras trained on them, Tommy gave it with a barely perceptible nod. Then Adam's fingertips were on Tommy's bare stomach, his touch so light it tickled.

*

Tommy bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, but a giggle made it out anyway.

Adam grinned. "Ticklish?"

"A little," Tommy admitted. 

He braced himself for more tickling, but instead, Adam's hand slid up his stomach, heading for his chest, pushing his shirt up along the way. Adam reached for a newly exposed nipple, pinching it lightly. 

Tommy grunted, arousal sparking through him. Unsurprisingly, he felt himself start to harden. He'd realized a while ago that there was a direct link from his nipples to his cock. 

Glancing down at Tommy's jeans, Adam smirked. Apparently he'd discovered it too.

*

Changing course, Adam cupped Tommy's junk through his jeans. 

Tommy sucked in a sharp breath.

"You're turned on," Adam commented.

Considering the point of the scene was for the audience to perv on a straight guy getting off at the hands of a gay guy, Tommy knew he should play along. 

Something in Adam's smug expression made Tommy want to make him work for it, though, so instead he shrugged. "So what? My nipples are sensitive."

Adam smirked, taking up the challenge. "Bet I can get you even harder without touching your nipples."

Tommy returned the smirk. "Bet you can't."

*

It was a fool's bet. Tommy had known it before he'd accepted it. He was even more certain a moment later when Adam started rubbing him through his jeans. 

Biting his bottom lip, Tommy held back a moan. Barely.

"You're getting harder already," Adam gloated.

Opening his eyes again, Tommy snarked, "Yeah, well, friction's a bitch that way."

Adam chuckled. "You're so mouthy. I love it."

Tommy flashed him a grin. "I aim to please."

With a self-assured smile, Adam said, "Just so you know, before we're done here, you're going to admit you're turned on because I'm a guy."

*

"We'll see," Tommy said. 

Instead of continuing the banter, Adam leaned down, kissing Tommy again.

Tommy fell into the kiss, forgetting for a moment that there were cameras and crew milling around. Adam was just _that_ fucking good at the whole kissing thing. 

Eventually Adam pulled back and knelt up, lifting his shirt over his head. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tommy saw the cameraman come closer. Trying to ignore him, he sat up and reached for the hem of his shirt, nerves making his movements jerky. 

Adam's hands brushed Tommy's aside as he said, "Here. Let me."

*

Taking a deep breath, Tommy lifted his arms over his head, and then his shirt was off. Adam dropped it on the floor next to the bed, then reached out, trailing his hands over Tommy's bare chest. 

"Lie back," Adam said.

Tommy complied and Adam's hand traveled further south, down past Tommy's stomach, past the waistband of his jeans, bypassing his hard cock. Palms splayed over Tommy's clothed thighs, Adam pushed his legs apart and shifted so he was kneeling between them. 

"What … _ahh_ ," Tommy said, bucking up instinctively as Adam leaned down and mouthed him through his pants.

*

As Adam fellated him through his clothes, Tommy reached out. He needed contact, needed to touch. Mainly, he needed something—anything—to ground him, but again Adam grabbed Tommy's wrists and pressed his hands to the bed.

Tommy cursed, but when Adam let his wrists go, he didn't try to touch again. Instead he reached up and grabbed the top edge of the mattress and held onto that.

Adam looked up from Tommy's groin, and Tommy lifted his head to look down at him. Their gazes locked as Adam reached for the waistband of Tommy's jeans and started unfastening them.

*

Tommy held his breath. This was it. His last chance to back out before his hard cock was exposed on camera for the world to see. Instead of the thought unnerving him, though, he felt a thrill of arousal thrum through him. _Fuck_. He _wanted_ it. He _liked_ knowing he had an audience. 

Adam must've seen some of what Tommy was thinking in his expression because he smiled knowingly. "Hot, right?"

"Yeah," Tommy breathed out, heart pounding in his chest.

Adam's finger brushed Tommy's bare stomach as he released the button on Tommy's jeans, then slowly pulled down the zipper.

*

Getting his jeans open, Adam pushed them down Tommy's hips a little, freeing him. As soon as Tommy's cock was exposed, it was in Adam's mouth. Tommy bucked off the bed, but Adam pushed him back down again and sucked.

Tommy groaned, head dropping back, fingers digging into the edge of the mattress, even as Adam's fingers dug into his hips.

"Fuck," Tommy said quietly, reverently, as Adam sank lower and Tommy felt the head of his cock hit the back of Adam's throat. 

He'd never been deepthroated before, and it felt fucking amazing. Especially when Adam swallowed around him.

*

For long minutes, Adam sucked him off, until Tommy lost the battle to keep from thrusting up.

With a final suck, Adam pulled off and said roughly, "Roll over."

Tommy only hesitated for a second before complying. Once he was settled, Adam reached for the waistband of his jeans, which were half off his ass already.

"Lift up," Adam instructed. 

Bracing himself on his forearms and knees, Tommy did so. When his jeans were down around his thighs, Tommy straightened one leg and then the other, helping Adam get them all the way off. 

And then he was naked. Completely.

*

Tommy held his breath, feeling his face heat as everything just … stopped. He knew he didn't have much of an ass, but still. It shouldn't have been enough of a shock to stop Adam in his tracks. 

Just as he started to consider turning around to see what Adam was doing—or rather, not doing—he felt teeth nip at one ass cheek. 

Gasping in surprise, Tommy's head whipped around, gaze locking with Adam's amused one.

"Sorry," Adam said, sounding anything but, the wicked grin gracing his lips further confirmation of just how _not_ sorry he was. "Your ass is just too cute. I couldn't resist."

*

Tommy huffed out a surprised laugh. "Fuck you."

Adam's grin turned even more wicked, if possible. 

Trailing a finger down the crack of Tommy's ass, heading for his hole, Adam said, "I'd rather fuck you."

"Shit," Tommy said.

Looking away, Tommy let his forehead drop to the mattress as Adam pressed a dry finger against his hole, not trying to get in, just giving Tommy a taste of things to come.

"Gonna let me open you up and fuck you?" Adam asked, prying Tommy's cheeks apart to lick at the hole he'd just been pressing against.

" _Yes_ ," Tommy said breathlessly.

**Prompt #068: Taste**

Unexpectedly, Adam lightly slapped Tommy's hip. "Turn over. There's something I want you to do for me first."

Tommy rolled over and Adam knee-walked up Tommy's torso while opening his jeans up and pulling his cock out. Realizing what Adam wanted, Tommy licked his lips, preparing himself to suck cock for the first time.

Jeans down around his thighs, Adam straddled Tommy's face, saying softly, "Open up, baby."

Staring up at Adam, Tommy did so, and then there was a cockhead in his mouth. It tasted mostly like skin, although there was a hint of something salty and bitter, too.

**Prompt #067: Hearing**

"Oh fuck," Adam said as Tommy gave his cock an experimental suck. "Yeah. Just like that."

Tommy did it again and heard one of the cameramen step forward to get a close-up. Momentarily distracted by him, Tommy stopped sucking.

Adam leaned forward and slipped both hands around Tommy's neck. Thumbs under Tommy's chin, Adam forced Tommy's head back a little, getting his attention. It worked and Adam slid his thumbs up over Tommy's chin and into his mouth, pulling down on Tommy's lower jaw.

"That's it," Adam said as Tommy let his mouth be manipulated. "Open wide. Take me deeper."

*

Tommy followed Adam's instructions, grateful for them as Adam began to thrust. Once they settled into a rhythm, Adam slipped his thumbs from Tommy's mouth. As soon as they were out, Tommy started to suck again.

Adam's groans of appreciation were such a fucking turn on that Tommy had to resist the urge to grab himself. It was a heady experience, coaxing those sounds from someone. In fact, it was the reason oral was one of Tommy's favorite sex acts. Even though the mechanics were different with a guy and the voice was deeper, the pleasure was exactly the same.

**Prompt #052: Shiver**

Eventually, Adam pulled his cock from Tommy's mouth and shifted off him, reaching for the nightstand next to the bed, where condoms and lube had been laid out for them.

"Turn on your side and pull your knee up."

Nerves fluttering in his stomach, Tommy rolled onto his side. He drew his top leg up and hugged it to his chest, thankful for something to hold on to, even if it was only himself. 

Adam scooted in behind him and said, "I'm gonna stretch you out now. Ready?" 

Tommy nodded, shivering slightly when Adam's cool, wet fingers touched his hole.

  
**Prompt #024: Sex Noises**

Slowly and carefully Adam opened Tommy up while one of the cameramen crouched near the end of the bed, filming it. Instead of feeling embarrassed by it like he'd expected to, it turned Tommy on to the point where a soft moan escaped his lips. 

Next to his ear, Adam whispered too low for the microphone hanging from the ceiling to pick up, "It's getting you hot, isn't it? Knowing there're cameras on us, recording this."

Tommy pushed back onto Adam's fingers in response and Adam chuckled, rubbing his fingers over Tommy's prostate for the first time. 

"Christ," Tommy gasped.

*

"Ready?" Adam asked.

Tommy nodded, and Adam moved away. There was a tearing sound, the flick of a cap, and then Adam was there again, his chest pressing against Tommy's back. When Adam's cockhead nudged at Tommy's stretched hole, Tommy closed his eyes. 

Remembering Brian's advice, he breathed in and out slowly, trying to stay relaxed. When he felt Adam breach him, he bore down. It worked, and suddenly, Adam was inside him. The reality of that made Tommy panic unexpectedly and he tensed, choking out a gasp of pain as that forced him to tighten too quickly around Adam.

*

"Shh," Adam said, rubbing up and down Tommy's arm. "You're doing so well, baby. Just a little more. Relax for me."

Tommy choked on a whimper, turning his face into the pillow in embarrassment as he tried to hide his reaction from the camera that was suddenly in his face.

Breaking scene, Adam barked, "Back off."

"Keep rolling," Lee said. "We'll cut that out in edits. And for fuck's sake, give Tommy some room."

Over the blood rushing through his ears, Tommy heard the guy back up. Taking a few deep breaths, he pulled his face out of the pillow.

*

Because Adam had chosen to put Tommy's needs before the job, Tommy realized he could trust him, which helped settle the majority of Tommy's anxiety. 

Grateful, Tommy whispered over his shoulder, "Thanks."

Adam smiled and leaned in, kissing him. 

Afterwards, he asked against Tommy's lips, "Okay now?"

Tommy nodded. "Just kiss me through it."

"Sure," Adam said, voice gone husky.

He fitted his mouth to Tommy's once more and kissed him thoroughly before starting to move again. When he pushed deeper that time, Tommy didn't panic. He moaned into Adam's mouth instead, the sensation of being filled nearly overwhelming him.

*

When Adam bottomed out, he broke the kiss. "Oh my _God_. You're so fucking tight."

Suddenly desperate for reasons he couldn't name, Tommy said, "I can't… Can't…"

"Can't what, baby?" Adam asked, sounding as if he could lie there buried deep inside Tommy forever without moving. 

Tommy could feel the truth, though, in the near-painful press of Adam's fingertips into his hip. The fact that Adam was having a hard time keeping still calmed Tommy enough that he could gather his thoughts.

"Can't do it like this," Tommy finally spit out. "Put me on my stomach. Need to move."

*

Adam wasted no time complying. Once Tommy was on his stomach, he spread his legs, letting Adam settle between them. 

Mouth pressed to the back of Tommy's head, Adam groaned as he sank even deeper inside.

Finally, Adam started moving, and when he did, Tommy pushed up on his hands and knees, moving with him. It took a few tries, but once he got used to being on the other end of the thrusting, he fell into rhythm with Adam and holy _fuck_. He so should have started having this kind of sex years ago. Being fucked felt fucking amazing.

*

Minutes later, Tommy dropped down to his forearms, panting as Adam pounded into him. They were supposed to make it last a while, but he was close already. If the noises Adam was making and the way he was driving into Tommy were any indication, Adam wasn't going to last long either. 

Unable to take it anymore, Tommy gasped, "I'm gonna… _Fuck_. Can't hold off…"

Adam pulled out and flipped Tommy over. Straddling Tommy's thighs, Adam slid his condom off and started jacking himself over Tommy's junk, fast and hard.

Licking his lips, Tommy said, "Do it. Come on me."

*

Adam groaned, head dropping back as he shot all over Tommy's cock and balls. Surprised he liked it so much, Tommy moaned and bucked up into thin air. He reached for himself, but Adam beat him to it, wrapping a come-covered hand around Tommy's cock. 

The wet sound as Adam started jacking him fast and hard was obscenely loud in the quiet of the room. Tommy didn't have to look to know that all eyes were on them. 

With that thought racing through his head, Tommy cried out and arched, his body locking up as white-hot pleasure shot through him.

*

Afterwards, Adam collapsed next to Tommy.

Ignoring the cameraman getting a close-up shot of the mess all over him, Tommy said, "That was amazing."

Rolling onto his side, Adam propped himself up and smiled smugly. "Gonna admit it now?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. "Yeah, okay. You win. I got hard because you're a guy."

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Adam climbed off the bed and grabbed Tommy, throwing him over his shoulder. He ignored Tommy's indignant shout to put him down and said, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
